Big Things Come In Small Packages
by DobeTT.TT
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto battle at the Valley of the End, putting every ounce of their being into it. But what happens when their chakra levels are so low that they return to their younger forms, and Sasuke is the only one that gets amnesia! R&R Please.
1. Prologue

Big Things Come In Small Packages

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Any Characters! They Belong To Masashi Kishimoto! :) Happy?

Prologue

* * *

Thunderclouds blocked out the sun as the rain began to fall. A blond teen stood on the stone head of the first hokage, and a raven teen stood at the opposite end on his ancestor, both on the border of Fire and Sound. The rain soaked the young men, the deal was made. Either they both return to Konoha or the hide-and-seek ends then and there. To accept this from both males was difficult, turmoil in their hearts conquered by the logic of reality.

Naruto took off is head band, receiving a glare from his opponent. "Whether you like it or not, we are equals. You admitted it yourself. I'm not fighting you for the village, I'm fighting for you, Sasuke-kun...." '...and my last string of sanity.' Sharingan activated or not yelling wasn't needed, through the thunder and lighting his words reached the deepest parts of the raven. Rain soaked bangs covered his eyes, "I don't care for your sentimental words, Naruto." Looking up, Sasuke saw Naruto, clothes soaked to his tanned body, blond hair free of a band that marked their difference in loyalty, cascading around his face. His sullen face. 'The guilt of this win will surely eat me alive.' he thought, 'I have to end this, seeing his face like this for any longer will shatter my composure.' "Let's end this Naruto!" Sasuke yelled over the last lighting strike of his torture. "As you wish, Sasuke-kun." Naruto took one last breath of solitude, 'I've got to just do and not think, right? No, I'll think through every move. Just like Sasuke does.' The rain slowed to a stop and the clouds broke just enough to light the scene.

Sasuke jumped toward his ex-companion meeting him half way. Kunai hit sword, blue stared at onyx. As their feet landed on the waters surface, they jumped apart. Only ten feet away from one another Naruto stood there ready for another attack. Sasuke disappeared. Naruto hissed, reaching for his arm. "Really Naruto you should quit thinking, the one thing your good at." 'Damn, my arm.' Naruto ran toward Sasuke, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" "OH S-" Naruto sunk into the water before the fire ball reached him. 'Missed.' Sasuke activated his Sharingan but it was too late, a hand reached out of the water and pulled him under him. Naruto had Sasuke's feet tied all he needed was his hands tied and they could go home. 'I have to hurry.' Naruto spun Sasuke's body around, "poof". Naruto broke the surface the same time the log did. "Damn." "Were you expecting me?" Naruto looked in front of him, Sasuke had a fourth of his sword in the water. Naruto's eyes widened. "Chidori Nagashi" "AAHHHHHH!!!" A current of electricity shot thorough Naruto's wet form. His body sank then floating to the surface passed out.

"Equals, hn?" Sasuke sheathed his sword. Half way to the shore Sasuke was stopped. A red transparent claw wrapped itself around his neck. The hand moved forcing Sasuke to turn and face his unfinished battle. "Oh yeah we're equals, Dattebayo!" 'Damn!' Sasuke tried to gasp for air, instead he was met with a stomach full of fist. Coughing up blood, Sasuke tried to get air he so desperately needed. The Demon Fox aura dropped him to the water's surface. Breathing heavily, Sasuke looked up at his opponent. Whisker like scares more defined, clawed finger nails, a figure covered in a thick red aura masking the flamboyant one he was so accustom to. 'Those eye...' Sasuke hated when Naruto used the Kyuubi's Chakra. Though Naruto had better control of it than when they were younger, it still hurt to look at him and not 'see Naruto'. Sasuke lowered his head. 'If I end this it will be over, man up you dolt!' Sasuke propped himself on one knee, Sharingan activated once more. "Tsukuyomi!" "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"


	2. Aftermath

Big Things Come In Small Packages

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Any Characters! They Belong To Masashi Kishimoto! :) Happy?

Chapter 1

Two figures lay in shambles. A blond covered in blood cuts, bruises, and a few broken ribs. None of it comparing to his state of mind. The rain started falling once more, cleaning the individuals. Turning his head in the other's direction. "Sasuke." He lay there completely unconscious. "I'm Sorry." Naruto picked himself up, hunched over from his broken ribs. He knelt down next to Sasuke's limp body. After rolling him over on his back, taking out a few ninja stars and measuring his breaths. Naruto hesitantly looked at Sasuke, 'I have to.' His throat went dry, slowly resting the right side of his head on the other's chest. 'I can't hear anything!' Touching his ear he felt a warm liquid. "Great I'm bleeding there, too."

Naruto pressed his left ear to his friend's chest once more. 'At least his heart beat is steady, and his lungs are fine.' He sat up on his knees once more. The rain had now washed away all the blood, only pale smooth skin could be seen between the occasional cut or bruise. Naruto took his jacket off to pillow Sasuke's head. Naruto smiled, now more than ever did orange and Sasuke got belong together. 'That will never happen...It never really did.' Trying to hide the double meaning from himself, Naruto moved the heal his broken ribs, a green chakra formed around his hand, placing it above his diaphragm. "Itai~!" The thunder storm now passed and could be heard in the far distance in the Land of the Sound. Naruto got up after finishing his menstruations he took the now wet jacket/pillow and tied it around his waist. Naruto tried sitting Sasuke up but in his weak state it proved to be difficult. Trying again, he was finally able to get Sasuke in a sitting position, Naruto grabbed his arms and pulled him up his back securing the weak limbs around his neck. "Jeez Sasuke, What the hell have you been eating?" Successfully putting Sasuke on his back, holding the other boys legs close to his sides. 'This might be the closest Sasuke-kun and I will ever be.' Shaking his head, Naruto went searching for a place to stay the night.

Stumbling through the forest Naruto was slowly losing consciousness, between the pain racking though his body and the body on his back, he was exhausted. Laying down the raven teen against a tree, Naruto went searching for anything to make a fire. He had successfully built a fire and was staring aimlessly into it. The sound of crickets and bats fluttering in the tree tops could be heard but were easily ignored by the Jinchuuriki. Only the even breathing of his companion was racking at his resolve. "Nnnnn..." Sasuke groaned in his sleep attracting the blond's attention. Until now Naruto hadn't noticed Sasuke's clothes, soaked and tattered, not a far shot form his own. Removing Sasuke's shirt was something Naruto never thought he would have to do or be allowed. 'Damn, No, the bastard can just freeze.' 'Naruto, why did you let Sasuke-kun get sick. Your so incompetent it's a new record!' 'hn, Dobe.' Hearing Sakura's voice in the recesses of his mind was just as annoying as in reality but Sasuke just reminded him of the heavenly days of their bantering. 'I don't want him sick or he won't get better so I can kick his ass again.' Naruto smirked, successfully removing his friend from the rag called a shirt. Tossing it aimlessly, "SSSSIIIISSSS!" Naruto froze. 'I didn't.' He turned around quickly. "NNOO!" Sasuke's shirt lay half in the flames. "Great now he's going to think I did it on purpose. Why is he still asleep?" Turning around back at the sleeping figure, Naruto's eyes soften as they witness the teen in front of him, reminding him of simpler times when they could tease and fight and still be the best of friends and the most respected of rivals. Moving to remove his own jacket he placed it on a stick and set it by the fire to dry.

The fire was dwindling, and a breeze blew lightly passed. Naruto sat on the hard ground, knees curled to his chest, with only his black short sleeve shirt and slightly wet pants, Naruto had no source of warmth. Sasuke was looking no better. Naruto grabbed his now dry jacket and placed it on Sasuke. The raven's shivering creased, yet his consciousness hadn't returned. "Naruto..." A sigh can from the raven. Naruto moved toward his companion, drowsiness settled in. 'Wow, Sasuke sure looks comfy.' He curled up next to his friend, pulling the jacket over himself a little, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Just like when we were kids, ne? Sasuke-kun." whispering just as sleep crept over him.

-Several Hours Later as the Sun Rose-

"Poof!" "Poof!" "Ow, What The-? This is not going to be easy to explain..." The voice of the blond echoed throughout the clearing. "I'm so F-!" His words drowned by the retreating early morning birds.

Sasuke POV-

"-suke! Get up!" I was jerked awake. My eyes fluttered open to meet the idiot clad in large clothing. "Naruto, why are your clothes so big?" The blond looked at himself, a large black skirt covered half his thighs and boxers around his ankles. "Pervert!" He shouted at me, grabbing for his boxers or supposedly his. "What are you talking about? You woke me up, dobe." "Don't call me that!" "Dobe." He stuck his tongue at me. A little breeze ran through the clearing causing me to shiver, reaching for my arm warmers I noticed that I didn't have them on or my shirt. My pants were an ugly purple tied by a rope. I glared at him earning me a blush. 'Odd.'

"Just take my jacket and lets find some clothes that fit." Naruto hiked up his boxers and used a metal wire from my weapons pouch as he started walking away toward an unknown direction, leaving me up against a tree. "Naruto, how do you know where we're going?"

"I just do."

"Where are Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan?"

"Back in Konoha."

"Naruto!"

"What?" He stopped not turning around. The voice sounded different, low, as if it wasn't really coming for the bubbly blonde in front of me. 'Calm? Naruto knows how to compose himself. WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?' Taking out a kunai and taking a battle stance."Who are you?" Naruto spun around quickly, eyes filled with an unfamiliar horror and confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that? It's me, honestly." His tan arms waving in front of him.

"Then why are you acting so calm, the Naruto I know isn't like that?" Looking at him accusingly relieved him some how. "Oh...a...I just wanted to get back to the village. I had gone..uh..looking for ...a...Jiriya-sensei without permission. You volunteered to kick my ass if I actually did it. So here we are, lost." He said with a fake smile on his face rubbing the back of his head. "You just said you knew where we were going." I knew he was lying, but why and what about I don't know. Probably some crude joke him and Kakashi-sensei were setting up at my expense. "Whatever." I focused chakra into my feet and climbed up the tree I was resting on. I could see a clearing about five miles to my right, the direction Naruto wanted to go, though we were too far away for my Sharingan to see into it and I was no byakugan-user. To my left I could hear a river and a waterfall, which I was guessing where Naruto was heading to look for Jiraya. "Why was the dobe looking for Jiraya-sama anyways?" I breathed heavily, there was no fighting Naruto and I didn't want to go back to the village for a stupid D-rank mission anyway.

I jumped my way back down the tree and back into the clearing. "Ok Dobe, it better be worth finding Jiraya-sama because I'm not going back to look for some old lady's cat again." My eyes were closed and arms folded across my chest. I stood there waiting for a challenge of some sort but was grabbed my the wrist and dragged toward the river. "This is going to be so much fun Sasuke. Dattebayo." "Ugh, Dobe! Your gunna yank my arm off. Cool it!" I yelled as the blonde bundle half dragged me.

Naruto lowered his eyes from view, tears were rolling down his chin before I knew what was wrong. "Naruto?" I went to reach for him when he looked up, eyes overflowing with tears, "I'm just really happy we can spend time together and not have to fight." He put his head in his hands and wept uncontrollably. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him in our previous direction. 'Ok. Maybe this isn't a joke and I really did volunteer to kick his ass but not like this. I'd rather died.'

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Never mind..." We walked in silence for what seemed like hours and with Naruto's new personait wasn't promising that my adventure would get any more normal. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but Uchiha's don't do that! Naruto being so quiet was nerve racking, the only form of comfort without looking like an idiot was holding his hand, which still wasn't helping. We came to a river around noon and followed it until we saw the source, the Valley of the End.

"Wow." I had only heard about this place in the Academy, they never had any pictures, but I couldn't compare this to my imagination. I spun my head around to look at my partner, "Naru-! What's wrong?" His face looked familiar but not one of Naruto's reactions, he looked like me when I was-well lets be honest I've got one facial expression. It was like he couldn't see me, invisible memories were playing in front of him, detracting him from me. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, new tears rolled down his face. His knees buckled, catching him he held on for dear life, like I was going to leave. I just stood there holding him. My nose rested in his blond spiky hair, he smelled like...Naruto. I blushed but didn't move. "Poof!" Our clothes were on our bodies changed to that of our usually attire. Naruto pulled away looking at his clothes. I looked at mine glad that I had a shirt on and not those weird purple pants and that giant rope. What was I a broke pimp who didn't know how to dress? Or maybe that was the joke Naruto and Kakashi-sensei executed and I was spared the embarrassment of remembering. God I hope it was the latter.


End file.
